


inebriated love

by admiringlove



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dialing, Fluff, Gen, Just Koushi being the adorable bean he is, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiringlove/pseuds/admiringlove
Summary: — sugawara, your everything. who knows what will happen when you go out without planning to drink, end up completely hammered and call him to pick you up?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	inebriated love

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff, no angst whatsoever and it makes my heart melt. i hope you all like it!!

_**You were so stupid.** _

How could you just walk into a bar, plan not to drink so much, but still end up **_completely_** hammered? What was wrong with you? You had work tomorrow. This was irrational and you swore you wouldn’t let Kōshi see you like this. Obviously, your best friend would probably be quite disappointed. You stumbled to get off the bar-stool with tensed muscles and glazed eyes. You sighed, picking up your bag, and taking out your phone.

 _Damn it_ , you thought. It wasn’t charged. How were you supposed to call a taxi now? You slowly shuffled out of the bar, and on to the street. You looked around everywhere, looking for a phone booth so you could at least call one of your friends. You swallowed excessively as you stumbled towards one, going in hastily as your shaking hands dialed his number.

“Hello?”

“Kōshi,” you breathed out, wrinkling your nose and sniffing the air slowly. He let out a sigh of relief; the comfortable silence soothed your fast-paced heart, but he broke it as he said, “I’ve been trying to call you for the past _three_ hours.”

You looked up at the shining light inside the booth and squinted your eyes as you looked back down, “My phone died. I didn’t _know_ it had been this long.”

You were slurring your words, and he knew that you were somewhere out there. Alone. Scared. Longing for him to hold you in his arms. He bit the inside of his cheek in haste and asked, “Where are you?”

“In a phone booth,” you replied, looking around, “-wait, no. I-in the phone booth near the train station. Yeah, that’s it.”

“Keep talking to me,” you heard him say. You tapped your foot non-rhythmically, as you felt your head lighten. Oh, the side effects of drinking were going to kick in any time soon. You supported your back against the glass wall, as the ash-haired man said, “Hey, _wait_. I see you.”

“You’re here _already_?” you asked, with half-lidded eyes as you noticed him running up to the phone box. He chuckled, “It’s been _fifteen_ minutes since you called me.”

“Really? It feels like it’s been only a couple of seconds,” you stammered as he opened the door, and took the phone from your hand, and placed it back in the slot. You chuckled at his worrisome expression as you fell into his arms. Hugging his torso tightly, you placed a soft peck on his cheek. He sighed—now that he knew you were okay—as he blinked profusely and tightly knit his brows.

“Let’s get you home,” he murmured into your ear as he wrapped an ebony jacket over your exposed shoulders so you wouldn’t get cold. You smiled up at him drunkenly, as you held on to the collar of his black dress shirt.

“Alright, come on. Three more steps,” he said, holding onto your shoulders. Apparently, the elevator in your apartment building had some issues—which caused Suga to help you up the four flights of stairs.

“I _can’t_ ,” you whined, burying your flushed face into his shoulder. He groaned, looking into your [E/C] eyes in desperation. You were so hard to read. First, you’d run off from work and head to a bar without telling him. Then you’d not charge your phone for more than three hours. And on top of that, you would call him from a phone booth so he could pick you up.

 _Christ_ , what was up with you?

“You’re so needy nowadays. You were _so_ nice to me in high-school,” he complained, picking you up slowly. You hummed with a lopsided smile, burying your face even more into him if that was even possible. He chuckled at your inebriated state as he opened the door to your shared apartment and took you to your room.

“Alright,” he huffed, slowly sinking you on the soft and comfortable waves of the bed. He pulled the duvet over you and kissed your forehead. You glanced away from him as a bunch of tulips flourished beneath your cheeks. Looking at your state, he brought a hand up to cover his mouth and looked away shyly.

“Sleep tight,” he whispered, before attempting to leave. But you didn’t let him. You grabbed his wrist and tugged slightly and mumbled, “Kōshi, don’t go.”

“We have work tomorrow,” he frowned as he sat beside your laying figure on the bed, “Are you okay? You seem… _upset_.”

“I’m sorry you had to take care of me,” you said, getting up slightly as you used his shoulder for support. You leaned towards him and gave him a hug, causing him to downcast his gaze and purse his lips.

 _Dear God_ , you were adorable. He just wanted to hold you all night long and calm you with his caresses. He craved to hug you to bed. He was more than prepared to put up with an intoxicated version of you. He was ready to lay beside you and watch you snore slightly as you slept and chuckle at it. He was eager to cook you breakfast every morning before the two of you left for work together. He was more than willing to hold your hand until his very last breath.

 _Oh_ , he realized. _He was so in love_.

It had started out as a small infatuation. The small glances, the cuddles, the sharing food, the living together, all of it only added to it. Now, he realized, he was so in love. 

“Kōshi, don’t go away. Stay here _please_ ,” you mumbled into his black shirt. He widened his eyes as he cupped your cheek, and asked, “[Y/N], you’re drunk. Are you sure?”

“Drunken words are sober thoughts, my handsome friend,” you sheepishly said, before kissing his cheek. That was the last straw. A string in him _snapped_ , as he brought your face to his and slowly placed his lips on yours. He kissed you softly first, but then with a sudden range of passion that made you hold onto him like he was your whole world.

He kissed you and the world collapsed away. It was dreamy and delicate, soothing in ways that words would never be. His hand halted below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek as your breaths mingled. You ran your fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between the two of you and you could feel the beating of his heart against your chest.

When he pulled away, there was a sparkle in his eyes. He was blushing, his lips were swollen, and he couldn’t make eye contact with you. But you pulled him back in, kissing him with the tongue this time. You felt a hot breath on your neck then the tender stroke of lips, _yearning_ as they make contact with your neck. A hand runs through your hair, as the kisses become denser and more anxious. Another hand skims around your waist and pulls you close to his pine-scented body. His kisses are now on your soft shoulders and your collar bone.

“Kōshi…” you moaned, holding onto his collar. He looked at you with glazed eyes and puffed lips, hurriedly kissing you again. His eyes widened as you reached down to unbutton his shirt.

“ _No_ , [Y/N],” he muttered, pulling your hand away. He wasn’t going to use you like this. He wasn’t going to let your weakness become your disadvantage. Just because you were drunk, didn’t mean he was going to sleep with you and call it a night.

“Why not?” you innocently questioned. He chuckled, placing his hands on your exposed shoulders and pushing your fragile body down till your back hit the bed. He loomed over you, hovering really, and then pressed a _loving_ peck to your forehead that let you know that he wasn’t going anywhere. He smiled toothily and then pressed two small kisses to your cheeks. You giggled inebriatedly at his childishness when he then pressed a kiss to your nose.

“Good night, [Y/N]-chan,” he blushed at his own words, getting up to head to his own room to fall into a deep slumber filled with dreams.

Dreams filled with you. Dreams filled with your caresses and kisses that he had only dreamt of till today.

_But tonight, those dreams had become reality._

**© all works belong to admiringlove on tumblr/ao3. plagiarism is strictly prohibited.**


End file.
